


Not the Same, Not Ever Enough

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://acidquill.livejournal.com/profile">acidquill</a>'s prompt of <i>Remus/Tonks/Harry: breath, smoke, sorrow</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not the Same, Not Ever Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/gifts).



> Written on 10 May 2006 in response to [acidquill](http://acidquill.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Remus/Tonks/Harry: breath, smoke, sorrow_.

Perhaps it was because they were the two people he loved most who were still living, perhaps it was because of the firewhisky; the upshot was that Remus didn't care, not now that his cock was buried in Harry's arse and Tonks' was sliding into his—or perhaps he was just lying to himself.

 _Wrong, wrong, wrong_ . . . . "Shut up!" he screamed, taking a breath and stifling his sorrow.

"What?" Tonks panted, while Harry writhed and cried. 

"Get . . . get off me," Remus said, shoving himself away from Harry and reaching for his packet of fags. "I just need . . . I just need a smoke."


End file.
